Paper Kiss
by IrmaGaemfly187
Summary: FF yang terinspirasi dari moment KyuSung di game Paper Kiss yang ada di konser SuperJunior yang bertajuk 'Supercamp in tokyo' bagaimana sikap Kyuhyun yang terbakar api cemburu saat mengetahui Yesungnya melakukan Paper Kiss dengan member lain? Ok lansung saja baca kisah selengkapnya dan jangan lupa Reviewnya


Title : Paper Kiss

Cast : All member SJ *yg masih aktif sekarang*

Genre : *kurang yakin sih~ jadi tentuin aja sendiri yah xD wkwk

Rate : T

Type: OneShoot

Warning: BoyLove, typo, gaje, alur kecepetan, dan sederet kekurangan lainnya yang terdapat di ff ini.  
.

.

.

"Aku menulis lagu untuk Kyuhyun saat aku memikirkannya di malam hari" Ucap Yesung di Superjunior KRY Concert dan mendapatkan sorakan heboh dari ELF.

~FlashBack On~  
Dengan tatapan sedih Yesung memandangi Handphonenya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di dekatnya. Sungguh ia ingin sekali handphone itu berbunyi dan menampilkan nama orang yang paling ia cintai selama ini, tapi harapannya nihil, orang yang ia cintai terlalu sibuk dengan perkerjaannya jadi harapannya ingin di hubungi oleh orang tercintanya kini hanya angan-angan saja~ tentu saja ia sangat rindu sekarang.. sekarang ini ia sedang menjalani tugas negaranya -Wajib Militer- dan itulah yang membuat ia jadi sangat jarang bertemu bahkan hanya mengobrol melalui telpon seluler sekalipun.

"Aku merindukanmu cho~ tapi harus kepada siapa aku mencurahkan semua kerinduanku" lirih Yesung tertunduk sedih.

Tapi sedetik kemudian matanya terarah kepada seonggok kertas kosong dan pena yang tidak jauh dari tempat ia duduk.

"Sepertinya menuangkan semua perasaanku kepada kertas ini, membuatnya menjadi sebuah lagu agar suatu saat kau bisa mengetahui semua perasaanku saat ini dengan hanya mendengarkan lagu tersebut.. itu tidak buruk kan kyu?" gumam Yesung mulai menyunggingkan senyumannya.

~FlashBack Off~

"Aku sangat kaget saat awal Yesung keluar dari wajib militernya, ia menemuiku dengan pakaian yang sangat rapih sementara aku hanya mengenakan celana trening,jaket, dan topi saat itu" Ucap Kyuhyun saat wawancara SuperJunior KRY(?).

~FlashBack On~  
"Sungie.. kau sudah kembali tapi bahkan aku belum bisa menemuimu karna jadwal sialan ku ini" lirih Kyuhyun sedih.

"Gwenchana Kyu" Ucap Yesung membalas sambungan telpon dari Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku sangat merindukanmu sungie~ aku ingin bertemu denganmu" gumam Kyuhyun masih dengan nada sedihnya.

"Yasudah.. kau ada di mana sekarang?"

"Aku? Ada di rumah.. memangnya kenapa?"

Tutt..tutt..tutt..

"Sungie? Hallo? Hallo?"

"Hufftt.." Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya secara kasar, ia banting handphonenya ke sembarang arah, baru saja ia bisa mengobrol dengan Yesungnya tapi kenapa Yesung malah memutuskan panggilannya secara sepihak.  
.

.

.  
"Ekhem.. rapih sekali, mau kemana hyung?" Tanya Jongjin yang sedang bersandar di pintu kamar Yesung.

"Bukan urusanmu" jutek Yesung.

"Ehm.. pasti hyung mau menemui Kyuhyun yah..?" Goda Jongjin mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Yesung menghampiri saengnya tersebut "Mana eomma?" Tanyanya tanpa memperdulikan celotehan saengnya tadi.

"Sedang sibuk di caffee" Jawab Jongjin enteng.

"Yakk" /Pletakk/ Dengan sayang Yesung mengelus(?) kepala saeng tercintanya itu. "Bukannya membantu malah keluyuran di sini"

"Aish hyung kenapa menjitakku!" Pekik Jongjin tidak terima " lagipula aku capek jadi istirahat sebentar"

"Baiklah.. tolong sampaikan pada eomma aku akan keluar sebentar" Yesung mulai melangkahkan kakinya melewati sang adik yang masih memegangi kepalanya tersebut.

"Eh.. hyung kau mau kemana? Katakan dulu kemana tempat tujuanmu, sekarang kan sudah larut malam" Jongjin sedikit berteriak saat hyungnya sudah sedikit jauh darinya.

"Aku akan menemui orang terdekatku" Teriak Yesung.

"Siapa? Cho Kyuhyun yah? Pasti dia orangnya" Teriakan Jongjin kembali.

Yesung semakin menjauh dari tempat Jongjin berada, membuat ia tidak dapat mendengar ucapan terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Jongjin.

Dengan santai Yesung memasuki mobilnya dan mulai menghidupkannya untuk menuju kesuatu tempat.  
.

.

.

Drttt..  
Kyuhyun menatap malas benda hitam persegi yang telah teronggok di atas lantai kamarnya secara tidak elit.  
Ia raih benda itu dan seketika matanya terbelalak saat melihat siapa nama orang yang tengah menghubunginya tersebut.  
Dengan semangat 45 ia raih handphone itu dan medekatkannya kearah telinga.

"Ne yeobseo sungie?"Ucapnya sumringah.

"Kyu.. sekarang aku ada di depan rumahmu, cepat temui aku"

Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia, dengan cepat ia keluar rumah tanpa memperdulikan pakaian yang tengah ia kenakan sekarang, dengan hanya memakai celana trening,jaket,dan topi. Style macam apa itu *Plakk*.

"Sungie.." teriak Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya.

Yesung tersenyum, ia langkahkan kakinya menuju keberadaan Kyuhyun.

Grepp  
Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menghambur memeluk tubuh namja mungil tercintanya yang sangat ia rindukan selama ini.

"Mianhae sungie.. aku tidak bisa sering menemuimu karna perkerjaanku" gumam Kyuhyun penuh sesal masih memeluk Yesung.

"Gwenchana Kyu.." Yesung tersenyum hangat di sela-sela pelukannya, tangan mungilnya terangkat untuk mengusap punggung Kyuhyun penuh sayang.

"Eh tapi sebentar.." Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya membuat Yesung menyernyit heran.

"Ada apa Kyu?" Tanya heran Yesung.

Kyuhyun memegang kedua bahu Yesung, matanya menatapi dari ujung kepala sampai kaki Yesung.

"Aigoo.. kau sangat rapih sekali sungie~" mulai dari celana jeans, kaos,jaket levis dan jangan lupakan rambut hitam mengkilap menyilaukan mata yang di sisir sangat rapih itu, itulah yang sangat menarik perhatian Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau sangat rapih sekali baby~ seperti anak gadis yang mau main kerumah kekasihnya saja" celetuk Kyuhyun sedikit tertawa.

Pess  
Yesung tertunduk dengan pipi yang merona merah sempurna.  
Oh tidak ini sangat cute sekali membuat Kyuhyun gemas seketika saat melihatnya.

Kyuhyun menangakup kedua pipi chubby yang tengah merona itu, ia majukan wajahnya dan..

Chu~

Bibir tebal itu akhirnya mendarat di bibir plum Yesung, menghisapnya,melumatnya, berbagi kehangatan untuk melepas semua kerinduan yang selama ini mengerubungi hati mereka.  
Ciuman itu terlepas saat salah satu dari mereka hampir kehabisan oksigen. Yesung.. kini pipinya semakin dan semakin merah menyala(?) Karnanya.  
~Flashback Off~

..Yesung POV..  
Yak yak.. sudah jangan menangis seperti itu~ lagipula itu sekelumit kisah rumit beberapa tahun yang lalu, semua itu telah berlalu dan hubungan ku dengan Kyuhyun sudah lebih membaik dari itu.. ya walaupun sekarang sepertinya Kyuhyun sedang marah atas sikap bodohku, hehe..  
Yups benar sekali sekarang aku sedang mengadakan konser yang bertajuk Superchamp di tokyo jepang bersama member SuperJunior yang lain.. tapi yah.. Kyuhyun sepertinya sedang marah, apa kalian mau tau karna apa? Apa perlu ku ceritakan sedetail mungkin?

~Flashback On~

Superchamp day 1  
Ada satu permainan di mana permainan itu di namakan 'paper kiss' dari namanya saja kita sudah tau bukan jika permainan ini adalah memindahkan kertas dengan mulut.

Aku berdiri dengan tumpukan kertas di tanganku, Kyuhyun terlihat menghampiriku dengan wajah laparnya, oh tidak ini sangat mengerikan.  
Tapi saat ia sedikit lagi ada di hadapanku, Leeteuk dengan cepat mengambil posisi tepat ada di hadapanku membuat Kyuhyun memasang wajah kecewanya, untunglah ini tidak terjadi~ soalnya aku takut jika aku bersama Kyuhyun ia tidak bisa mengontrol diri. Hey kan tidak lucu jika Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang iya-iya padaku di atas stage dan di saksikan oleh ELF secara live pula~ Ih membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku bergidik ketakuatan.  
Karna barisannya telah penuh di isi oleh member lain, membuat Kyuhyun harus rela berada di paling ujung, tapi tiba-tiba Heechul datang tepat berada di hadapan Kyuhyun, aku bisa melihat perubahan ekpresi wajah Kyuhyun seperti apa setelahnya.  
Aku dapat melihat keberingasan yang emak cabeh lakukan pada Kyuhyun, yak emak cabeh jangan terlalu beringas kepada Kyuhyun ku! Aku.. ya aku ada di sini apa kau tidak melihatku! Baiklah jika aku benar-benar berteriak seperti itu, itu akan membuat semua orang menatap heran kearahku jadi aku cukup berteriak di dalam hati saja.  
Lagi ekpresi wajah Kyuhyun terlihat kesal karna keberingasan yang Heechul lakukan tadi, ia sedikit mengerang kesal setelahnya dan ia pun bercerita jika bibir Heechul mengenai bibir Kyuhyun karna kertasnya sangat tipis.  
Hufftt sedangkan saja Kyuhyun berpasangan denganku mungkin semua itu tidak akan terjadi, jadi apakah ini salahku?

Posisi berganti, aku hendak menghampiri Kyuhyun tapi sial! Aku kurang cepat dari Ryeowook, ah lihatlah sekarang mereka akan melakukan paper kiss nya, aku menghampiri mereka berdua, dengan kesal aku tarik kertas mereka berdua membuat keduanya tidak sengaja benar-benar berciuman, aku tertawa saat melihat wajah kaget Ryeowook, tapi seketika aku tersadar saat melihat wajah dingin Kyuhyun, Yak tangan bodoh apa yang kau lakukan~ itu malah membuat mereka berdua berciuman babo! Aish aku sangat kesal kepada diriku sendiri saat itu, argh.

Dan saat itulah Kyuhyun jadi benar-benar dingin padaku, bertanya padaku saja tidak, hua.. eottae? Aku tidak bisa seperti ini.. aku tidak mau kau cueki Kyu~

~Next Day~  
Akhirnya tiba juga.. hari yang kutunggu-tunggu, ya Superchamp day 2, aku berencana ingin melakukan paper kiss bersama Kyuhyun agar ia tak marah lagi padaku, huh aku sudah cukup capek ia cuekin dari kemarin.

Seperti biasa kami memainkan banyak game di sini, game pertama yang kami mainkan adalah memasak, ah sepertinya aku tidak yakin jika aku bisa memasak, bagaimana jika kompornya langsung meledak saat aku sentuh haha.. dan kabar gembiranya adalah.. bukan.. bukan kulit manggis.. aish.. tapi kabar gembiranya adalah aku satu team bersama Cho Kyuhyun, yess.. sorakku dalam hati, semoga ini dapat membantu hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Kyuhyun dan Kangin terlihat sibuk dengan masakannya, lalu aku? Aku hanya bisa diam seraya memperhatikan mereka memasak, aku kan sudah bilang jika aku tidak bisa memasak, tapi.. biar begitu aku tetaplah satu team dengan mereka jadi mungkin aku akan membantu sedikit.

Aku berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun, aku bertanya bagaimana cara menyalakan rice cooker yang ada di hadapanku.  
Kyuhyun menunjuk ke sebuah tombol yang di atasnya ada lampu berwarna merah, ia bilang jika ingin memasak nasi aku harus menekannya. Aku mengangguk paham setelah jariku juga menunjuk ke tombol itu untuk menyakinkan, tapi setelah itu Kyuhyun berkata "sebaiknya kau jangan menyentuhnya, jika tidak mau rice cookernya meledak" nada bicaranya sedikit dingin, Aish apakah dia masih marah padaku? Menyebalkan, aku langkahkan kakiku menuju meja di sebelah kiri, mending aku melihat tim sebelah saja.

"Ck.. Kyu apakah selalu seperti itu? Apakah saat di dorm dan hanya ada kalian berdua di sana, kau yang memasak bukan Yesung?" Tanya Kangin.

"Yaa.. seperti itulah" Jawab Kyuhyun cuek, ia tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal itu.

"Ck.. kebiasaan uke senang sekali memperbudak seme" Omel Kangin sebal.

"Ah jadi kau juga sering di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Teukkie hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya sama saja seperti kau, cuma bedanya Teukkie selalu memamerkan badan toplesnya kepadaku sebagai hadiah jika sudah menyuruhku, aku juga sudah mengupload beberapa photo toplesnya ke akun sosial mediaku, haha.." Kangin tertawa girang membuat Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hyung.. kau harus kembali kepada timmu" sungut Ryeowook sebal memicingkan matanya.

"Ish hanya melihat saja masa tidak boleh" jawab Yesung membela diri.

"Kau benar sungie-ahh kau harus kembali kepada timmu" Timpal Leeteuk.

"Kau di sini hanya mengganggu konsentrasiku" Kata Heechul pedas.

"Ish baiklah.. baiklah.." Akhirnya akupun mengalah dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke timku.

Apa Kyuhyun sudah tidak marah lagi yah padaku? Tanyaku dalam hati, terlihat Kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk dengan karenya, huh sungguh kare itu tampak lezat sekali, ingin rasanya aku mencicipinya.

"Kyu.. boleh minta karenya tidak?" Pintaku memberanikan diri.

Ya memang benar sih Kyuhyun menyendokan kare itu tapi apa yang ia lakukan? Ia malah mau memasukan kare itu kedalam mulutnya, Ishh sebal sebal.. dengan kesal aku langkahkan kaki lagi menuju tim sebelah, aku tidak peduli jika mendapatkan protesan lagi dari mereka, yang pasti aku sangat kesal sekarang!.

"Eh kemana sungie.."lirih Kyuhyun saat menengok kebelakang dengan sesendok kare yang ada di tangannya.

"Ck dasar tidak sabaran.. dia pergi karna tidak sabaran kyu~ atau salah paham? Hah entahlah" Kangin bersuara.

Kyuhyun kembali memutar tubuhnya lurus, ckck "Padahalkan aku meniupinya dulu agar saat ia makan tidak panas" gumamnya lagi.

Game memasak sudah selesai dan kini giliran game paper kiss, game yang aku tunggu-tunggu. Aku sudah berniat dengan bulat akan bermain paper kiss dengan Kyuhyun.

Aku sudah siap dengan tumpukan kertas di tanganku, aku menempelkan kertas di bibirku lalu menepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan saat ia tengah sibuk memperhatikan member lain yang sedang berinteraksi.  
Ia sedikit kaget saat melirikku tapi tidak lama ia memajukan wajahnya, sungguh jantungku serasa ingin melompat saat itu juga! Rasanya sangat berbeda, sangat berbeda saat aku melakukannya dengan Leeteuk hyung bahkan member lain.  
Aku dapat merasakan bibir Kyuhyun menghisap kertas yang ada di bibirku walaupun terhalangi oleh kertas tapi aku bisa merasakan bibir Kyuhyun dengan jelas karna kertas itu terlalu tipis! Kyuhyun terlihat kesusahan saat mengambil kertas itu dengan mulutnya ia semakin menguatkan hisapannya dengan mata yang tertutup, mungkin menikmatinya.

'Aww'  
Rintihku saat merasakan Kyuhyun mengigit bibirku, mataku sedikit terbelalak, aku merasakan ada rasa aneh yang keluar dari bibirku, yak sepertinya bibirku beradarah~ aish setan mesum itu mengapa melakukan hal ini di tempat yang seperti ini! Kesalku dalam hati.

Aku bisa melihat Kyuhyun berseringai setelahnya -saat Kyuhyun telah mengoper(?) Kertasnya kepada member lain- lalu ia membisikan sesuatu ketelingaku 'ini balasan atas sifat nakalmu kemarin baby' bisiknya membuatku bergidik ngeri di buatnya.

Bagaimana bisa~ bagaimana bisa aku mencintai namja evil mesum seperti dia! Salahkan saja hatiku.

..Yesung POV Off..

Konser telah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu saat setelah semua member telah melakukan hal yang lainnya lagi di atas panggung(?).

Kini terlihat para member yang tengah makan di sebuah restoran, dengan jarak duduk Yesung yang berjauhan dengan Kyuhyun, kenapa? Masih trauma mungkin.

"Hyung sebenarnya kau manusia atau kambing? Kenapa hanya makan dedaunan saja?" Tanya Ryeowook yang ada di sampingnya saat melihat mangkuk yang ada di hadapan Yesung hanya berisikan dedaunan hijau saja.

"Ish ini bukan dedaunan tapi salad wook-ah, aku sedang berdiet jadi jika makan daging walaupun hanya sepotong, bakal di pastikan jika pipiku akan membengkak keesokan harinya" Sungut Yesung sebal mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Tidak apa-apa jika pipimu membengkak, itu malah bagus~ aku jadi bisa melahap pipi itu dengan sangat mudah" Celetuk Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Pess  
Yesung tertunduk dengan pipinya yang telah memerah dengan sempurna. 'Yak Cho mesum jaga bicaramu' teriaknya dalam hati, sungguh Kyuhyun menyebalkan karna tidak bisa menjaga perkataannya walaupun di depan umum sekaligus.

Kini mereka semua tengah makan dengan tenang setelah sebelumnya ada sebuah keributan 'kecil'  
Kyuhyun sesekali mencuri-curi pandang kearah Yesung yang tengah sibuk melahap dedaunan *plakk* maksudnya saladnya. Sungguh serasa ada yang kurang jika sehari saja tidak mengerepe-grepe(?) Yesungnya, ia ingin sekali cepat-cepat kembali ke hotel dan memangsa Yesungnya dengan bringas, haha.. *Ups

"Apakah semuanya telah menyelesaikan makannya?" Suara sang leader mengintrupsi.

"Sudahh.." Ucap semuanya serempak -mungkin minus Kyuhyun dan Heechul, mana mungkin manusia evil itu mau melakukan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu-

"Baiklah jika sudah, mari kita kembali ke hotel, aku sudah membagikan kuncinya kan? Dan telah mengumumkan pasangan siapa saja yang akan satu kamar" terang Leeteuk panjang lebar.

"Eh hyung.." Yesung mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Kau belum memberitahuku siapa yang akan satu kamar denganku"

"Jinjja aku belum memberitahunya? Baiklah kau akan sekamar dengan..."

'Semoga bukan Kyuhyun.. semoga bukan Kyuhyun..' Yesung terus saja menggumamkan kata itu di benaknya, tidak lucu kan jika besok saat pulang ke korea ia tidak bisa jalan kaki.

"Kyuhyun.." lanjut Leeteuk.

'KYAA..LEETEUK HYUNG TIDAK SALAH MEMASANGKANKU DENGAN EVIL CHO MESUM ITU? APA KAU TIDAK LIHAT KEBERINGASAN DIA DI ATAS PANGGUNG SAAT TADI MENCIUMKU? DI ATAS PANGGUNG SAJA SUDAH SEBERINGAS ITU APALAGI DI DALAM KAMAR!' Teriak Yesung dalam hati.

"Tapi.. hyung~" Yesung memelas seraya memasang turtle eyes andalannya.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian sung-ah.. aku akan sekamar dengan Kangin dan Heechul dengan Ryeowook"

"Mwo aku dengan Ryeowook?" Tanya Heechul tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar handphone yang sedang ia mainkan "baiklah nak semoga kamu tidak nakal pipis di kasur umma nanti" lanjut Heechul melempar seringaiannya kepada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook bergidik ngeri, ih apa yang terjad pada Heechul? Apa kepalanya tertimpa oleh palu nya Thor? Kenapa tiba-tiba sangat mengerikan seperti itu.

Yesung terlihat kesal, dengan bibir mengerucut dan pipi yang di gembungkan ia raih handphonenya, ia akan membuat sebuah video dirinya dan menguploadnya di media sosial miliknya, semoga saja Leeteuk akan peka akan hal ini.

Yesung memposisikan handphonenya dengan engel yang menurutnya tepat, ia mengambil video dirinya sendiri, ia manyukan bibirnya membuat bekas luka -gigitan(?) Kyuhyun- terlihat. Yesung lantas menguploadnya setelah selesai.  
Aku tadi melakukan paper kiss dengan Kyuhyun dan di video ini aku memperlihatkan bekas luka di bibirku, sepertinya Leeteuk hyung akan peka, yakin Yesung dalam hati.

Yesung tersenyum sumringah saat Leeteuk mengotak-atikan handphonenya, sepertinya ia sedang melihat media socialnya, tebak Yesung, dan semoga Leeteuk hyung akan melihat videonya dan peka! Tidak tahukah seperti apa ekpresi ketakutan Yesung sekarang? Bagaimana jika besok ia benar-benar tidak bisa jalan, aish NOOO.

"Yak kanginnie kenapa kau mengupload photo-photoku di akun social mediamu? Ish pasti kau mengambilnya secara diam-diam ne? Mwoya.. apalagi kau mengupload photo toplesku juga? Aish kanginnie.." Leeteuk menggembungkan pipinya tanda marah.

Kangin tertawa kikuk, lalu menarik kepala Leeteuk untuk ia benamkan di dadanya, "Mianhae baby aku tidak meminta ijin dulu sebelumnya" lirih Kangin selanjutnya.

Yesung menganga, rahangnya serasa jatuh kebawah, jadi Leeteuk tidak peka atas usahanya? Oh tidak sudah di pastikan jika besok ia tidak akan bisa jalan!

"Sudahlah baby~ semua usahamu sia-sia, kau malam ini milikku sepenuhnya" Kyuhyun kembali menampilkan seringai mesumnya membuat Yesung bergidik ketakutan setengah mati.

"Ish sudahlah apa yang kalian lakukan, ayo kembali ke hotel, muak melihat semua tingkah konyol kalian" Heechul melenggang berjalan lebih dulu setelah sebelumnya mengeluarkan ucapan pedasnya.

..at hotel(?)  
Semua member telah memasuki kamarnya masing-masing kecuali Yesung yang masih ada si luar kamarnya, ia berdiri di depan pintu nomor 134 kamarnya dengan Kyuhyun, ia masih ragu akan masuk kedalam atau tidak, ia takut Kyuhyun akan langsung menerkamnya dan besok.. aish ia tak kuasa melanjutkan lagi perkataanya.

Tapi akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk memutar knop pintu itu hingga terbuka lebar, tapi keningnya menyernyit saat tidak melihat keberadaan Kyuhyun di dalamnya.

Yesung mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang.

Klek..

"KYA.." Teriaknya saat melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan handuk saja, tangan mungilnya ia gunakan untuk menutup kedua sarang obsidiannya.

"Ish kau lebay sungie~ bukankah sebelumnya kau pernah melihatku seperti ini, bahkan dalam keadaan naked sekalipun" celetuk Kyuhyun tanpa basa basi ia tidak memperdulikan pipi chubby Yesung yang tengah memerah sempurna karna ucapannya.

"Kya cepat pakai bajumu evil mesum" pekik Yesung dengan wajah yang masih ia tutup dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Tidak mau.. aku akan memakanmu sekarang juga" goda Kyuhyun mendekati Yesung.

"Kya.."

Bugh..

Bugh..

Bugh..

Yesung melempar bantal dan guling kearah Kyuhyun dengan sebelah tangannya sementara tangan yang sebelah lagi masih setia menutupi matanya.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, Yesung sangat berlebihan padanya.

"Aku sudah berpakaian baby~" Ucap Kyuhyun.

Yesung membuka matanya perlahan dan..  
Pesshh  
Ia tertunduk malu, wajahnya memerah sempurna..  
"Yak apa-apaan kau ini Cho mesum.. kenapa kau hanya memakai celana dalammu saja!" Teriak Yesung.

Kyuhyun tertawa geli, senangnya mengerjai kekasih manisnya itu. Dengan cepat ia buka lemari pakaiannya, jika ia masih dalam keadaan seperti ini bukan hanya bantal dan guling yang akan melayang kepadanya tapi juga ranjangnya pun akan dengan sayang menghampirinya.

"Sebebarnya kau ini kenapa?Kenapa sangat takut sekali eoh saat aku dekati?" Kyuhyun menghampiri Yesung dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Kyu kau tau kan jika besok kita harus pulang ke korea? Aku takut jika aku tidak bisa jalan dan pasti orang-orang akan bertanya kenapa, ini akan gawat Kyu" Lirih Yesung menundukan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun meraih kedua tangan mungil Yesung dan menggenggamnya, ia tatap manik gelap Yesung dengan manik chocolate miliknya.

"Mian baby jika aku terlalu pervert padamu.."

Yesung mulai menyunggingkan senyumannya, apakah Kyuhyunnya akan bisa di ajak konpromi(?).

"Tapi itu juga karna kau sangat manis dan menggairahkan" lanjutnya.

Senyuman Yesung mulai memudar, ia pikir Kyuhyun berubah dan mengurangi ke-pervert-annya tapi masih saja ada 'Tapi'nya.

Dan lihat saja sekarang, bahkan ia telah meraup bibir Yesung, menghisapnya dan melumatnya, membuat Yesung mendesah di sela-selanya.

Kyuhyun menyudahi ciumannya, kini ia beralih menuju kuping Yesung~ membisikan kata-kata cinta padanya "Sungie.. jeongmal saranghae~" bisiknya seraya mengecupi telinga Yesung.

Yesung tak dapat menahan lagi desahannya, sentuhan Kyuhyun begitu memabukan, Sial kau tau Sungie desahanmu itu akan membuat Kyuhyun tambah bernafsu lagi!

Selesai dengan acara bermain-main dengan telinga Yesung kini Kyuhyun beralih menuju leher putih jenjang namja manis bermarga Kim itu, menciuminya, menghisapnya, meninggalkan jejak kepemilikan di sana.

"Kyuhh~ ku.. mohoonn janggaaan.. nanti oranngg.. akan melihatnyahh" dengan susah payah Yesung berbicara.

"Tidak akan baby~ aku membuatnya di bagian bawah, jadi tidak akan terlihat" Jawab enteng Kyuhyun seraya berseringai.

"Uhh.. Kyuhh.." Yesung kembali mesenandungkan desahannya saat tangan besar Kyuhyun meremas buttnya.

Badannya mulai merasakan desiran yang aneh dan jangan lupakan matanya yang telah sayu juga, tamatlah riwayatmu Kim Jong Woonie~ di pastikan besok kau tidak akan bisa berjalan.

Kini tangan Kyuhyun mulai menjauh dari bongkahan kenyal milik Yesung, dan kini malah beralih kepemilikan Yesung yang masih terbalut oleh celana.

Oh tidak.. eomma please selamatkan sungie sekarang juga, rintih Yesung dalam hati.

Kyuhyun meremas dan mulai mengocok junior Yesung membuatnya kembali mengeluarkan desahannya, Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat kocokannya membuat Yesung semakin gila dan ambruk kepelukan Kyuhyun dengan desahan yang tak berhenti keluar dari bibir mungilnya saat Kyuhyun tak menghentikan aktivitasnya memanjakan kepemilikannya.

Kyuhyun mengentikan aktivitasnya membuat Yesung yang tergulai lemas di bahu Kyuhyun menyeryit heran, apakah Kyuhyun marah lagi padanya? Tanyanya dalam hati.  
Dengan ragu ia pun mulai menatap namja evil bermarga Cho itu, tapi Kyuhyun malah tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Tidurlah.. besok kita akan pulang ke korea bukan?" Ucap Kyuhyun masih dengan senyuman hangatnya.

'Ada apa ini? Aku yakin sekali jika libido Kyuhyun telah meningkat saat mendengar desahanku tadi tapi kenapa ia malah menghentikannya?'

"Kyu.. apakah tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yesung tertunduk malu.

"Heum.. apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Cepatlah tidur besok kita kebandara pagi-pagi sekali"

Yesung mengangguk saat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun tadi, dengan ragu ia baringkan badannya di samping Kyuhyun yang telah berbaring dan mulai memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya, ia tersenyum hangat kepada Yesung yang telah memejamkan matanya di sebelahnya, Kyuhyun membenarkan selimut Yesung sampai menutupi dadanya dengan sempurna, perlahan ia dekatkan wajahnya dan 'Chu~' Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Yesung~ hanya ciuman sekilas, "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu baby~ kau tenang saja" gumam Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum.

Kyuhyun kembali menidurkan badannya untuk menyusul Yesung ke alam mimpi.

Tapi sepertinya Yesung belum benar-benar tidur, ia buka lagi mata sipitnya, sebuah senyuman terpatri jelas di binirnya, ya.. ia bisa mendengar semua yang tadi Kyuhyun ucapkan. Ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan mengecup pipi Kyuhyun sekilas "Gomawo Kyu-ahh" gumamnya seraya tersenyum,lalu ia baringkan kembali badannya untuk melanjutkan kembali tidurnya.

~Next Day~

Terlihat puluhan orang berlarian di bandara orang-orang yang menjabat status sebagai fans SuperJunior (ELF) itu nampak sibuk dengan kamera di tangannya, mereka berusaha mengambil gambar kedua member SuperJunior itu dalam engel yang bagus.

Kedua member SuperJunior itu adalah Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang tengah berjalan di bandara, kenapa hanya mereka berdua? Kemana member yang lainnya? Entahlah Kyuhyun pun tidak tau, yang ia tau adalah ia sekarang pulang bersama sungie dan manajer hyungnya.

"Kyu.. karna semalam aku sudah memberikanmu jatah jadi aku ingin belanja sekarang" bisik Yesung ketelinga Kyuhyun.

"Apanya yang jatah? Aku tidak jadi memasukimu bukan?" Bisik Kyuhyun tak kalah pelan.

"Ish tapi kan kau hampir memperkosaku" sungut Yesung sebal menggembungkan pipi chubbynya.

"Baiklah.. kau boleh belanja sesuka hatimu" Keputusan akhir Kyuhyun, ya daripada Yesung marah padanya lebih baik ia menuruti kemauan Yesung.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata yang berbinar "Gomawo Kyu-ahh.. aku tadi melihat ada aksesoris Kura-kura yang sangat manis sekali, pasti itu cocok dengan dangkkoma" Girang Yesung.

"Untuk kura-kura itu? Yak bukannya sudah kau museumkan? Jadi untuk apa membeli aksesoris untuknya"

"Ish enak saja jika bicara, yak ddangkoma masih hidup tau! Ia ada di aquarium -kebun binatang-" Yesung kembali menggembungkan pipinya. "lagipula aku sering mengunjunginya akhir-akhir ini jadi aku akan memberikannya saat aku mengunjunginya lagi nanti" sambungnya.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas "baiklah terserah kau saja"

Yesung langsung melesat ketempat yang menjual aksesoris kura-kura saat itu juga dan Kyuhyun membuntutinya dari belakang.

..beberapa menit kemudian..

"Yak sungie sudah belum?"Gumam Kyuhyun malas. Pasalnya Yesungnya itu telah mondar mandir sedari tadi dari mulai dari toko aksesoris Kura,toko sepatu,baju,kacamata,jaket,dan sekarang masih sibuk di toko tas tengah memilah tas mana yang akan ia beli,untung fans sudah berhenti mengikuti mereka jadi mereka sedikit lebih leluasa.

"Sungie..sudah belum?" Tanyanya lagi dengan malas.

'Hey Kim Jong Woon kedua tanganku telah penuh dengan barang belanjaanmu jadi kapan kau akan berhenti' Teriak Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Tapi sepertinya Yesung tak peduli dengan derita Kyuhyun,ia lebih asik memilah tas ketimbang memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Eh sungie..manajer hyung.. manager hyung.." pekik Kyuhyun menarik tangan Yesung.

"Eh ada apa dengan manager hyung?" Yesung ikut panik.

"Ayo segera temui dia.." dengan nada yang sengaja ia buat panik, ia menarik Yesung untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menghampiri manager hyung yang terlihat sedang duduk menunggu, ia letakan semua barang belanjaan Yesung di troli yang berada tepat di depan manager hyung.

"Yak manager hyung kau kenapa?" Pekik Yesung panik.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak apa-apa" manager hyung menyernyit heran.

"Ish Kyu kau menipuku" Yesung melempar deathglarenya kearah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli "itu karna kau susah di hentikan jika sudah berbelanja baby"

"tapi kan kyu aku sedang memilih tas brended yang hanya di buat 9 buah di dunia, ish aku ingin sekali membelinya" Sebal Yesung mengeluarkan mata berkaca-kacanya.

Kyuhyun memeluk namja manis itu -ingat fansnya sudah tidak menguti mereka jadi ini aman-aman saja dan lagipula mereka sedang ada di tempat sepi yang ada di bandara itu jadi tidak banyak orang yang akan melihatnya *emang ada tempat kaya gituan? Anggap aja ada *plakk-  
Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat untuk membelai punggung Yesung bermaksud untuk menenangkan "Tenang baby nanti aku akan membelikannya untukmu" Gumam Kyuhyun.

Yesung menjauhkan badannya dari Kyuhyun, masih dengan menekuk wajahnya "Tapi aku benar-benar bete.. barang belanjaanku masih kurang banyak, aish menyebalkan!"

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun terbelalak, barang segini banyaknya masih kurang banyak? Bahkan troli besar itu sudah penuh dengan barang belanjaan Yesung saja.  
Oh tuhan kenapa ia punya kekasih yang maniak shopping seperti ini? Gajinya sebagai penyanyi selama sebulan akan habis dalam satu detik oleh Yesung, Oh tidak.  
Tapi tak apalah.. ia sangat mencintai Yesungnya itu qo, jadi apapun ia akan lakukan untuk kekasih manisnya itu, asalkan ia bahagia~ itu sudah cukup bagi Kyuhyun.  
.

.

.

~END~

"YAK IRMA FF GAJE MACAM APA INI!" *Readeul demo  
Kkkk maaf deh maaf kalau ff nya absurd banget kek ginih~ abisnya aku udah janji ke temen ku mau bikin ff tentang paper kiss itu jadi kalau gak ketepati janjinya suka mengusik pikiran mulu(?) Nah kalau udah ketepati pasti gak bakal kepikiran mulu donk sekarang xD haha..

Dan maaf yah kalau ada cerita2 di luar paper kiss(?) Yg aku masukin juga, abisnya moment di paper kiss terlalu sedikit jd aku tambah sama moment KY sebelumnya

Ehm bagaimana tanggapan kalian? Reviewnya please~ jangan nge ghostie mulu ntar beneran kek hantu loh mukanya klw nge ghostie mulu wkwk *plakk

Ok sekian deh kata2 dari saya~ maaf jika masih terdapat sederet kekurangan yang ada dalam ff ini, dan makasih banyak buat yang nanti(?) udah mau review~ makasih banget ╯3╰ mumumu.. waks :'V


End file.
